


We'll Be Alright

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, also at this point everything i write is vent writing aha, idk how to tag this jshsjs, its basically them being supportive of each other !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: It's what Mahiru always tells Kuro, and Kuro hates himself for doubting it sometimes, only because Mahiru seems so sure of himself and Kuro wishes he could feel that same hope.





	We'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> for how short this is this took me way too long to write
> 
> also if this is kinda ooc sorry,, im legit ten chapters behind on the manga and i haven't read servamp in so long so ive like. kinda been feeling distant from their characters if that makes sense. so it might show through with how i write them.

"Do you... really believe that?"

They sit close to each other, a silent message that was passed between them earlier telling them that they both needed this.

They face each other with their hands joined in the middle, their fingers laced together and their bodies mere inches apart, and this physical proximity served as a form of reassurance for them both.

"With you by my side, of course I do, Kuro."

Mahiru smiles the softest of smiles, as if to ease Kuro with his usual cheerfulness that they're both familiar with, though Kuro doesn't miss that trace of _something_ in his brown eyes. It’s slightly sad, because Mahiru knows their pain, but at the same time, it’s almost hopeful and promising as well, because Mahiru also knows how to push forward with a positive attitude despite this.

And that is something that Kuro has never been the best at.

“What makes you so sure of that?”

Mahiru’s smile falters, and he sighs. “Well, what are you so unsure about?”

At this, Kuro feels like he wants to end the conversation there, but he remembers why he even allowed himself to confide in Mahiru as much as he has in the first place. He trusts his Eve, and he wants to be open with him. He wants to be able to lean on Mahiru when he needs to, and also support Mahiru in the same way whenever his Eve may need the support.

So, he allows himself to speak, but glances away as he does, unable to meet Mahiru’s eyes.

“I just… I don't know sometimes. It’s so troublesome… to feel hope at times, but then to also feel so hopeless at other times. It seems like… it'll never end. It's been going on for... so long.”

A soft sigh prompts him to look back up again and he’s met with a kind smile and warm eyes that, in spite of the situation, still manage to make him feel calm.

“I understand, Kuro. We’ll still be alright though. I promise.”

_We’ll be alright._

It's what Mahiru always tells Kuro, and Kuro hates himself for doubting it sometimes, only because Mahiru seems so sure of himself and Kuro wishes he could feel that same hope.

“I mean, it's impossible to always be happy. We’ll feel down sometimes, I’m sure. We’ll be upset and we'll argue with each other about silly things, too. But we can work through everything together, as long as we trust each other and support each other. As long as we’re together, I know we'll be fine.”

His voice is gentle, his hands are soft, and his eyes are full of warmth. And Kuro remembers again that there were many reasons why he first fell in love with Mahiru, and this is just one of them. Somehow, his Eve always knows exactly what words to use to make Kuro feel better, and his mere presence and sunny smile comforts Kuro in a way that no one else can.

“You… always know how to make me feel better, don’t you?” Kuro mumbles, a warm feeling slowly growing in his heart.

“Really? Sometimes I worry that I don’t say the right thing, honestly. I'm not perfect. But I only want you to feel like I care, because I really do. So I try my best for you.”

Kuro can't help but almost smile at those words. It's clear to him just how much Mahiru really cares about him, and that was enough to make him want to try and be as positive as he could in the future, for Mahiru’s sake as well.

“I want… to try my best too. To be as strong as you,” Kuro admits quietly. He meets Mahiru’s brown eyes to see them soften at his words.

“You are strong, Kuro. I really believe that. And I’m here with you, every step of the way. Just like how you're here for me. We’re here together, for each other.”

Mahiru smiles again, and the sight fills Kuro with hope. He’s never felt the way that he feels with Mahiru ever before, as if everything _might_ just be alright. The thought crosses his mind often as of late, and he knows it's because of Mahiru. He also knows that Mahiru feels the same - as if he’ll never be lonely again - because of Kuro.

And that knowledge alone was enough to make Kuro feel content.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this was supposed to be posted back in early may but . school is dumb.
> 
> idk if I should post this on my tumblr cuz idk if its good or not since it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to,, smh
> 
> https://simpleshirota.tumblr.com/


End file.
